YouTube Theater
YouTube Theater is an American comic book series parodying films in general, being published by since TBD 20??. Synopsis ''Star Wars'' (reserved) ''Sequel Trilogy'' (reserved) ''Star Trek'' (reserved) ''The Next Generation'' ''Thomas Potter'' (reserved) ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (reserved) ''Ian Bond'' (reserved) ''Die Hard'' (reserved) It ''Jack'' (reserved) ''Scary Movie'' (reserved) ''The Matrix'' (reserved) ''Jared'' (reserved) ''Back to the Future'' (reserved) ''Horrible Bosses'' (reserved) ''The Mask'' (reserved) ''Jurassic World'' (reserved) ''Happy Danemore'' (reserved) ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (reserved) ''Fast and Furious'' (reserved) ''Ready Player One'' (reserved) ''Nightmare on Elm Street'' (reserved) ''Ghostbusters'' (reserved) ''Matthew Powers'' (reserved) ''Kingsman'' (reserved) ''Men in Black'' (reserved) Friday the Thirteenth ''Spaceballs'' (reserved) ''Scream'' (reserved) ''Pitch Perfect'' (reserved) ''Taken'' (reserved) ''The Conjuring'' (reserved) ''Pacific Rim'' (reserved) ''Greg Pilgrim vs. The World'' ''Terminator'' (reserved) ''Misery'' (reserved) ''High School Musical'' (reserved) Characters Main Star Wars *'Mark Skywalker' - TBD *'Seán Solo' - TBD *'Princess Rebecca Organa' - TBD *'Chewbacca' - TBD *'Odd-3PO' - TBD *'R2-D2' - TBD ''Sequel Trilogy'' *'Madison' - TBD *'Todrick' - TBD *'Jonathan Dameron' - TBD Star Trek *'Capt. Lloyd T. Kirk' - TBD *'Zpock' - TBD *'Denisse Uhura' - TBD *'Andrew Sulu' - TBD *'Dr. Doug "Bones" McCoy' - TBD *'Seán "Jacky" Scott' - TBD *'Brock Chekov' - TBD The Next Generation *'Capt. Brian-Luc Picard' - TBD *'Comd. Dane Riker' - TBD *'Tay La Forge' - TBD *'Yar' - TBD *'Sworf' - TBD *'Dr. Malinda Crusher' - TBD *'Lt. Comd. Illyssa Troi' - TBD *'Lt. Comd. Peter' - TBD *'Brendan Crusher' - TBD Thomas Potter *'Thomas Potter' - TBD *'Joel Weasley' - TBD *'Anna Granger' - TBD Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *'Peter Scamander' - TBD Ian Bond *'Ian Bond' - TBD Die Hard *'Ian McClane' - TBD Jack *'Jack Lecter' - TBD *'Lilly Starling' - TBD * The Matrix *'James' - TBD *'Todheus' - TBD *'Adrinity' - TBD Jared *'Jared Balboa' - TBD Back to the Future *'James McFly' - TBD *'Dr. Brock Brown' - TBD The Mask *'Dan Ipkiss/The Mask' - TBD Jurassic World *'Jared Grady' - TBD *'Anna Dearing' - TBD Happy Danemore *'Happy Danemore' - TBD Pirates of the Caribbean *'Captain Felix Sparrow' - TBD *'Thomas Turner' - TBD *'Jenna Swan' - TBD Fast and Furious * Ready Player One *'Tim Tom/Parzival' - TBD *'Anna Cook/Artemis' - TBD Ghostbusters '' *'Lloyd Venkman''' - TBD *'Peter Stantz' - TBD *'Zach Spengler' - TBD *'Tay Zeddmore' - TBD Matthew Powers *'Matthew Powers' - TBD *'Stephanie Shagwell' - TBD *'Liza Cleopatra' - TBD Kingsman *'Craig Hart' - TBD *'Logan "Eggsy" Unwin' - TBD Spaceballs *'Pew Starr' - TBD *'Princess Marzia' - TBD *'Brian Barf' - TBD *'Brizzy Matrix' - TBD Scream *'Stephanie Prescott' - TBD Pitch Perfect *'Anna Mitchell' - TBD * Greg Pilgrim vs. The World *'Greg Pilgrim' - TBD *'Red Flowers' - TBD Pacific Rim * ''Terminator'' *'Lilly Connor' - TBD *'Jack Reese' - TBD High School Musical *'James Bolton' - TBD * Supporting Star Wars *'Doug-Wan Kenobi' - TBD *'Master Brock' - TBD * Star Trek * Thomas Potter *'Brock Hagrid' - TBD *'Brian Dumbledore' - TBD *'Professor Malinda McGongall' - TBD *'Matthew Snape' - TBD *'Tessa Weasley' - TBD *'Lloyd Black' - TBD *'Mad Eye Felix' - TBD *'Jake and Logan Weasley' - TBD *'James Longbottom' - TBD * Ian Bond *'Malinda' - the head of the MI6 who is TBD. *'Mark' - the replacement head of the M16 after Malinda's death who TBD *'Dane' - TBD * Die Hard * The Matrix * Happy Danemore *'Venit' - TBD *'Peterson' - TBD * Ready Player One *'Liza Harris/Aesh' - TBD * *'Anthony Morrow/Curator' - TBD *'Ian Halliday' - TBD Matthew Powers *'Phillip Exposition' - TBD *'Number Three/The Mole Roomie' - TBD *'Peter Powers' - TBD * Spaceballs *'TBD/Yogurt' - TBD * Scream Greg Pilgrim vs. The World * Alex Wells - TBD * Antagonists Star Wars *'Emperor Kjllberg/Darth Pie' - TBD **'Brian Skywalker/Darth Hull' - a powerful Sith Lord who TBD. **'Grand Moth Patrick' - TBD *'Logan Fett' - TBD * ''Sequel Trilogy'' *'Supreme Leader Anthony' - TBD **'Joey Solo/Kylo Ren' - TBD **'General Dan Hux' - TBD **'Captain Stephanie Phasma' - TBD *'ADJ' - TBD Star Trek *'George Noonien Singh' - TBD * Thomas Potter *'Seán Riddle/Lord Voldersepticye' - TBD *'Stephanie LeStrange' - TBD *'Mark Malfoy' - TBD **'Tim Malfoy' - TBD *'Nathan Crouch Jr.' - TBD *'Rebecca Umbridge' - TBD *'Toby Lockhart' - TBD * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *'Gregory Grindlewand' - TBD **'Doug Graves' - TBD ** * Ian Bond *'Lloyd Stavro Blofeld' - TBD *'Dr. Matthew No' - a terrorist who TBD. *'Brian Goldfinger' - TBD *'James Trevlan' - a former MI6 agent who TBD. **'Rebaka Onatapp' - TBD *'Lilly King' - TBD **'Seán Zokas/Jackyboy' - TBD *'Peter Silva' - TBD *'Nostalgia Critic, PewDiePie or TBD/Carl Regent' - TBD ** * Die Hard *'Doug Gruber' - TBD It *'Doug the Dancing Clown/It' - TBD Jack *'Jesse Gumb/Buffalo Bill' - TBD *'Brock Verger' - TBD *'Mark Dolarhyde' - TBD The Matrix *'Agent Matthew' - TBD Back to the Future *'Anthony Tannen' - TBD * The Mask *'Lloyd Tyrell' - TBD Jurassic World *'Brian Millis' - TBD * Happy Danemore *'Mark McGavin' - a pro golfer who is Happy's arch-enemy. * *'Brian Barker' - the iconic host of The Price is Right who ends up beating up Happy. * Pirates of the Caribbean '' *'Mark Barbossa''' - TBD *'Brian Jones' - TBD * Ready Player One *'Brock Sorrento' - the douchebag CEO of IOI who is out to get all of the keys to unlock the Easter Egg. **'Rebaka Zandor' - TBD *'Room-R0k' - a comedic mercenary TBD. ''Matthew Powers'' *'Dr. Brian Evil' - TBD **'Mini-Me' - TBD **'Dane/Number Two' - TBD **'Malinda Farbissina' - TBD **'Fat Lloyd' - TBD **'The Fembots', consisting of: ***'Rebaka Kensington' - TBD ***'Colleen Ballinger' - TBD *'Tim Evil' - TBD *'Brock van der Smut/Goldmember' - TBD Kingsman *'Malinda Adams' - TBD *'Jack Hesketh' - TBD *'Olijade Valentine' - TBD * Spaceballs *'President DeFranSkroob' - TBD **'Nate Helmet' - TBD * Nightmare on Elm Street *'Champange, Wax, Blue, Brock Baker or TBD/Freddy Krueger' - TBD Friday the Thirteenth * Scream *'GhostPat' - TBD **'Joel Loomis' - TBD **'Dane Macher' - TBD **'Malinda Loomis' - TBD **'Alex Altieri' - TBD **'Mark Bridger' - TBD **'Adriana Roberts' - TBD ** Terminator *'Dr. Malinda Kogan/Malinnet' - TBD *'B-100/The Terminator' - TBD *'T-I' - TBD * Greg Pilgrim vs. The World *'Zach Graves' - TBD *'Seán Lee' - TBD *'Felix Ingram' - TBD * Misery *'Fails, Brizzy Voices or TBD/Annie Wilkes' - TBD High School Musical * Issues #''/Star Wars: A New Hope/'' - TBD #''Trek, Thomas Potter or TBD'' # Trivia *